


The Same Thoughts

by Carefulhappenings



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It gets fluffy near the end, It's smut but it definitely not as graphic as it could be, Smut, but it's mostly just pure smut, emsider, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulhappenings/pseuds/Carefulhappenings
Summary: "How do you, the great Emily Kaldwin, know that I haven't imagined touching you in all of the same places I know you've thought of touching me? That I haven't imagined what your lips might feel like?" He paused again and leaned in a bit closer. "That I haven't imagined you lying underneath me, begging for more?"





	The Same Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much but there are so few people shipping it so I'm making my first contribution to this amazing rarepair.

"Emily kaldwin." The outsider appeared in the corner of her room as she was pulling her boots off, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Outsider." She countered. At one time she may have been surprised by his sudden appearances, but her chats with him had become a frequent occurrence.

"You've been dreaming recently," he remarked.

"As I always do," she said.

"You've been dreaming about me." His deadpan delivery betrayed no emotion, but Emily blushed and subconsciously crossed her legs nonetheless.

"I suppose I have been," she said as she shrugged off her jacket, working to keep her embarrassment out of her voice. She wasn't sure how much he knew.

The outsider vaporized and reappeared beside her. "Your dreams have been... less pure, recently, shall we say?"

Emily's blush darkened. He knew she hadn't been able to get him off of her mind the past week, knew something had changed in the way she felt about him, knew she had been dreaming of forbidden touches and glances.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't..." was all she managed to sputter out before the outsider dissolved yet again and reappeared in front of her.

"Ah, Emily, Emily. So quick to apologize." He leaned closer to her until she could feel his warm breath on her face. "And how do you know I haven't been doing the same?" He pulled back.

"What?" Emily dragged her eyes away from his lips and made eye contact.

"How do you know that I haven't thought the very same things?" He paused. "How do you, the great Emily Kaldwin, know that I haven't imagined touching you in all of the same places I know you've thought of touching me? That I haven't imagined what your lips might feel like?" He paused again and leaned in a bit closer. "That I haven't imagined you lying underneath me, begging for more?" 

Emily responded with actions rather than words. She grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to her before frantically pressing her lips to his. The outsider responded in turn, matching her frantic pace and tangling his fingers through her long black hair as they kissed like it was a lifeline. Lips and tongues and teeth came together for what felt like hours before Emily pulled back, gasping for air. 

Her eyes met his black, endless ones for mere seconds before she captured his lips again, albeit in a less urgent manner. This time he took the lead, and his pace was more languid, punctuated by different, small touches that left her weak and desperate for more. A brush against her hip, a hand on her ass, the smallest whisper of a touch against her breasts.

She pulled back once more before pulling the outsider down on top of her as she leaned backwards onto the bed.

"Is this what you've imagined?" She breathed. 

He took in her blown out pupils and mussed hair, the way her chest heaved beneath him with desire as she waited for his response.

"Nothing I could imagine compares to this." His breath hitched when she reached up to trace a finger along his jawline. 

The outsider brought his mouth down to Emily's soft neck, dragging his mouth lightly down the side before latching onto her pulse point in a kiss that she was sure would leave a mark the next day. The noises that caught in the back of her throat at his ministrations only encouraged him to keep going.

Emily reached between them and began popping open the buttons on his shirt to reveal an expanse of pale, soft skin that she had been so desperately wanting to touch. 

Gradually piece after piece of clothing was slipped off and thrown about her room as they explored each other's bodies, touching the places they had so desperately been yearning to touch, soft moans and choked cries of pleasure encouraging one another to do more and more until they were both naked and breathing heavily.

Emily looked up at the outsider, in this moment not a god to her but someone just as blinded by sheer desire and feeling. "I've wanted this for so long," she whispered up to him.

He rubbed a hand up her thigh, tantalizingly close to the heat between her legs. "Of all my marked," he began, "you've certainly intrigued me the most, Emily Kaldwin." She gasped when he shifted against her thigh to get closer to her.

"I want you," she practically begged. "I want you to do everything you've imagined doing to me." 

She looked so vulnerable and... tempting, even, in the soft half light of the late sunset. He couldn't refuse her even if he wanted to. 

Emily latched her ankles together behind him while he sank into her and saw for himself what absolute bliss could feel like.

Nothing could ever compare to the sheer sensation of humanity that the night— that Emily herself had brought him as their bodies came together and intertwined, as he watched her come completely undone in response to him, following her not long after and collapsing next to her. 

Nothing could compare to the soft and gentle kisses shared in the minutes after, Emily worn out and sleepy, and the outsider still swimming in his own emotion.

She couldn't keep herself from rolling closer to him, wanting to feel him there even in her drowsy haze.

The outsider drew her into his arms and gently stroked her soft hair while pondering his situation. On principle he kept himself from getting too involved with his marked, but something about her was irresistible. Something about her made him feel human.

Principles be damned. The outsider knew he was coming back. He knew this wasn't just some one-night stand, despite what his fantasies of her may have suggested. He was hooked, intertwined with Emily on a level far deeper than just casual sex. 

For the first time in 4,000 years, the god of the void felt alive.


End file.
